


Size Doesn't Matter... Right?

by PrinceSiegfried



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSiegfried/pseuds/PrinceSiegfried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:<br/>"Imagine the boys arguing over who’s “biggest”. Noiz would have it out before they’re done talking, Koujaku would be embarrassed but determined, and Mink would have left 10 minutes ago because what the hell is wrong with young people these days. He and Aoba will be having a motorcycle date and gazing at the sunset while Koujaku and Noiz sulk over Clear’s blatantly obvious win."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Doesn't Matter... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> It was following it until I decided to spice it up because I was having too much fun whoops  
> http://imaginedmmd.tumblr.com/post/81060999756/imagine-the-boys-arguing-over-whos-biggest

    They had no idea how the three of them happened to end up in Aoba's room, without breaking into near death experiences, with said bluenette and a certain bara by the name of Mink missing. Needless to say, they were probably fed up with Noiz's sick meme wins on Koujaku and might or might not have decided to skiddatle out on Mink's motorcycle into the sunset, the brunette leaving with a simple, "What the hell is wrong with young people these days. Smh"  
  
    Meanwhile; Koujaku, Noiz and Clear stayed in Aoba's room. Noiz and Koujaku standing in the (presumably) middle of the room, and Clear sitting on the bed, listening like a good boy. Only, the conversation between the two in front of him seemed to have turned around for the - well, Clear couldn't decide if it was for the better or the worse. The only thing he knew was that they had somehow gotten onto the subject of dick size.  
  
    Clear was only surprised when Noiz had already unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. Koujaku, on the other hand, well. His eyes where the size of dinner plates, staring at said dick.  
  
    "What do you think you're doing!" Koujaku demanded, his face a blushing mess, but he couldn't take his eyes away. Noiz's dick had piercings, which was, to say the least, mildly surprising. The kid only had piercings everywhere. Koujaku stepped closer to Clear, in front of him, almost in an act to shield his eyes, now that he didn't wear that gas mask anymore. Noiz's pants and undergarments slid lower as he spoke,  
  
    "Well, old man? Think you can beat this?"  
  
_"Why, you little--"_  
  
    "Come at me bro."  
  
    Koujaku growled, but was determined. He looked back down at Noiz's cock, which seemed to be around five inches. No biggy... right? He quickly untied his kimono, intent in beating this meme-loving-dickweed. He unzipped his pants the pulled out his six inch cock.  
  
    Noiz eyed Koujaku's length, and might or might not have licked his lips.  
  
    "Interesting."  
  
    "The fuck do you mean, _'interesting'_??" Koujaku yelled, stuffing his junk away and zipping his pants.  
  
    But Koujaku never got an answer, instead he was shoved aside to reveal a suspiciously (suspicious in, this guy usually never shuts up) quiet Clear.  
  
    "Oy. Pretty boy. Let's see it."  
  
    "Uwah, I-I don't think that's, that's necessary, Noiz-san!"  
  
    Noiz clicks his tongue, "Save your fear of cooties for later, kid. Now let me see it..."  
  
    Before Koujaku or Clear could react, (well, Clear could have, but was curious himself as to how big he was) Noiz was already kneeling in front of Clear, unbuckling and unzipping his pants. Although aggravated, Koujaku peeked over, slightly flustered.  
  
    Now was Noiz's eye's turn to be the size of dinner plates.  
  
    "Holy shit."  
  
    "..."  
  
    "???"  
  
    Both Koujaku and Noiz's jaws dropped. Even Clear's jaw dropped. In front of them stood proudly Clear's _eight inch_ dick.  
  
    "Aah-- s-sorry! You just, kinda excited me..."  
  
     "I cannot believe this." Koujaku sighed, one hand on his hip and the other in his hair.  
  
    Noiz stayed silent, ogling Clear's stupidly long porn star dick. He bit his lip, then, to everyone's shock, even Ren who was in 'sleep mode' in the corner of the room,  Noiz asked - "Can I bite it?"  
  
    Wait, wait, wait - did Koujaku spy with his pretty crimson eye a boner?? Yes, yes he did. Well, with a lack of pants to cover it, Noiz obviously had a boner.  Clear did too... and... the sight may or may not be turning Koujaku on too. Not like he thought about men like that or anything, baka...  
  
    He thought for a moment - how the fuck would one go about getting out of this kind of situation. He could jump out the window, or, maybe, perhaps, jump on Clear. He was cute, now that he thought about it. And when those soft pink eyes stared into his innocently, he couldn't help but think in the back of his mind about pounding the android's ass roughly against every table he laid eyes on. Okay, so he secretly had a big thing for Clear, shhh.  
  
    "I-I don't know about that, Noiz-san... I've never really, eh... had this happen before..." Clear spoke quickly, his voice higher than usual.  
  
    Finally, Koujaku made up his mind. He sat on the bed next to the android, his face leaning closely to Clear's soft one.  
  
    "Let's try it out, and see how you like it, huh, Clear?"  
  
    "But Koujaku-san..." Clear whined.  
  
    "Relax." Koujaku kissed Clear's neck, sighing softly as he shoved off the android's coat.  
  
    Clear let of a small whimper, but it only raised into a moan when he felt Noiz's soft lips on the head of his dick, his lip piercings rubbing against it.  
  
    "A-ahh! Noiiiz--Koujaku-sa-ahh!" Clear tried to speak, but couldn't. Every time he did, Koujaku would kiss higher, and Noiz would bite harder.  
  
    Noiz smirked, he liked feeling in power of someone else, so when Clear moaned his name it went straight to his dick. As he held Clear's hip with one hand, his other pumped his own hard on. Next to Clear, Koujaku began to unbutton the robot's shirt. Once he finished, Clear moved a bit and shrugged it off, and Koujaku threw it to the ground. With Clear's chest nude, Koujaku all but wanted to eat him up.  
  
    His nipples were an (adorable) light shade of pink, he was thin and had light visible muscle, the perfect tone. He could see his chest rise and fall quickly, he was so flustered. Koujaku looked up to see Clear panting, his eyes glazed with lust and his cheeks dusting a light shade of pink. Oh, what a sight - and it only made Koujaku hornier.  
  
    Before Clear could even think about protesting, Koujaku was already licking down his neck, sucking down as he reached one of Clear's strangely enticing nipples.  
  
    "Uwuahh, Koujaku-san--! That's-- auhh...!" Clear moaned, his dick in Noiz's mouth growing larger. At this, Noiz looked up, just in time to lock eye contact with Clear. He looked so helpless, so naked, so... _hot_. It only made Noiz's dick harder, so he jerked off harder, squeezed more.  
  
    Koujaku's tongue twirled around Clear's soft nipple, soon it hardened into a little bud. Nibbling at it, Koujaku unzipped and pulled down his pants, and began masturbating with one hand as the other rested on the other side of Clear's hip.  
  
    "Noiz-san... Koujaku-san... I don't think-- I can take much, m-more..!" Clear gasped, his head throwing back as Noiz suddenly shoved the rest of Clear's erection down his throat and began to swallow around it. "AuaaH!!" Clear brought his hand to his mouth, trying to muffle his moans. But Koujaku grabbed his hand and pulled it away, and kissed Clear instead, his tongue quickly entering said android's hot mouth. Koujackoff stroked quicker, pleasure building up.  
  
    "Mmn-!" Clear tried to move away, but Koujaku began kissing harder, his tongue rubbing against Clear's just right, which left him panting openly. Finally, Clear pulled away, Koujaku's spit trailing down his chin. "Noiz-s-s-san, I'm- at my limit--!" Clear moaned, making fists in the bed sheets. Koujaku leaned close to his ear, whispering with a flick of his tongue as he panted, "Go ahead, let it out." Crimson eyes met light olive ones, and at that Noiz bobbed his head against Clear's dick furiously, as well as touching himself more intensely.  
  
    "Gha-- aah!" Finally, Clear came down Noiz's throat, who in turn swallowed. Except, he kept swallowing for quite a while before he pulled back, some of Clear's 'semen' splattering his lips.  
  
    "Damn, I wasn't... expecting... so much," Noiz blinked, before licking his lips. After a few more strokes, both Noiz and Koujaku came with a loud groan. After a minute to cool down, they both glared daggers at each other.  
  
"Don't you _ever_ cum at the same time as me again, Red."  
  
Koujaku scoffed, "Dream on, asshole."


End file.
